


Because one is too little and three are too much

by Mirage_Shikipaju



Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: F/M, JB has a twin brother, Jaebum is gay, Jaebyun(JB) is straight, Jr. meets one of them, M/M, let the story begin, little bit of Neo for you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage_Shikipaju/pseuds/Mirage_Shikipaju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how would it be if instead of one Jaebum, there would be two? Well, now it’s real. Jaebum and his twin brother Jaebyun (also called JB) are identical twins working in the same factory. They are nearly the same, except Jaebum is gay and JB is straight. Jinyoung meets one of them in a club and he feels like it's more than just one-night stand. What will he do if he finds him kissing someone else at his workplace two days later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bnior

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who love Bnior but also kind of wants JB for themselves *devil’s giggling*
> 
> And I would just love to thank my lovely beta Petra, who makes me look smarter ^.^

The club was crowded. Well, it was Saturday night, so it was only natural. Jinyoung was sitting on the bar stool, slowly drinking his cocktail while looking at the dancing crowd. His dearest friend, Hakyeon, was already in the middle of the dance floor, seductively rubbing his plump butt on a stranger’s crotch. From what he saw, the stranger looked like a serial killer but Hakyeon wouldn’t listen to him because when he thinks someone is hot, then he is hot and he will be in his pants tonight even if it should be the last night of his life.

  
Jinyoung chuckled at that. He enjoyed dancing just as much as Hakyeon even though he was not that sexy when he moved his body but right now he needed to catch his breath for few minutes. He danced with like 6 guys already but he was not interested beyond that. They weren’t actually that bad, especially the red headed one named Mark but he just didn’t like either of them that much.

  
Jinyoung turned back to his drink and took last sip before putting the empty glass back on the wooden desk.

  
„Would you mind if I would buy you another one? “ He heard soft, slightly husky voice next to him. Close enough to hear him through the loud music but not too close to consider it as shouting right next to his ear. He turned to the voice and smiled a little bit without even knowing. He couldn’t say the stranger was ugly. Hell no, this was one of the most handsome men Jinyoung has seen in his whole life. He had an eye-smile which Jinyoung found very attractive along with the charming smile, strong jaw-line and full lips which were just inviting to be kissed. Jinyoung swallowed tried to chase away thoughts like that.

  
„Depends on what would you plan to do after finishing that drink. “ Came a flirtatious answer from him. The stranger seemed to like it.

  
„What about one dance? “ He nodded to the dance floor.

  
„Then I wouldn’t mind at all. But the dance should come first. “

  
„I like that idea as much as I like your smile so I agree. “ He winked at him. Jinyoung blushed a little bit and couldn’t help but smile even more. Such a cheesy answer.

  
“My name is Jinyoung.” He said as he stood up and started walking to the dancing crowd of people.

  
“I am Jaebum but you can call me JB.” Jinyoung didn’t hear his full name, only Jae and then JB but he assumed that’s enough for now.

  
They started dancing and he had to admit that JB got some smooth moves and he definitely knew how to move to make Jinyoung’s knees go weak. And that was certainly the only reason why were Jinyoung’s hands wrapped around JB’s neck, bodies pressed together too tight for just innocent dancing and their lips were in near contact with the skin of the other one. Absolutely.

  
Who was he kidding?

  
Maybe he was already so desperate, maybe it was the drink he had before or maybe was JB just so hot, but surely enough before the first song came to its end, they were already in very passionate lip-lock without even the slightest caring about the people around them. Not that anyone would pay attention to them anyway.

  
He vaguely remembered that JB started kissing his neck and then slowly moved up until their lips met he knew he doesn’t want to stop kissing these lips anytime soon. It was amazing how their lips fitted perfectly together and how soft JB’s lips felt on his own. His body was filled with excitement which grew stronger as he felt tongue poking his lips. He let him in and could only moan silently as their tongues started rubbing against each other. Jinyoung slid his teeth softly over JB’s tongue and internally smiled at the shivers that went through JB’s body and he heard soft sigh.

  
One of his hand went to JB’s blonde hair while their chest were pressed together so there was no space between them. They pulled apart to allow their lungs to breathe again and Jinyoung bit his lower lip. Damn, was it originally this hot or is it just him now?  
JB leaned to his ear and started to lay with his earlobe between his teeth before whispering: “What about having the drink at my place?”  
Jinyoung couldn’t make out any words between his low moan so he only nodded and that seemed to be enough for JB to drag him out of the club. Jinyoung didn’t even tell Hakyeon he is going but he was probably busy himself anyway.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
They got on the first subway and rode it for about 7 minutes full of hot making out and dry-humping which would be kind of traumatizing for other passengers if there would be any.

  
Jinyoung body was getting hot thanks to JB’s hands on his ass which were squeezing his butt and pressing him closer to his own crotch where he could feel his growing erection.  
After they got out on their station, it took them another two minutes to enter a tall apartment building, where JB lived. Jinyoung was mesmerized when they came into his apartment. It was a duplex apartment and right when you got inside you could see the whole first floor. On the left side, there was modern kitchen with a wide kitchen island, which made Jinyoung have very wild fantasies, and on the right side, there was big comfortable-looking sofa in front of huge flat-screen TV being the main point of a living room.

  
But before Jinyoung could say anything except for silent “wow”, there were again JB’s sinful lips on his own, making sure his mind couldn’t wander off anywhere else. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around JB’s neck and started to return his kiss with the same passion. He was dragged to the stairs, which were situated between the kitchen and the living room, his leather jacket long forgotten on the ground. He was suddenly picked up into a pair of strong arms and carried upstairs. He chuckled and pressed his lips onto JB’s neck.

  
“So I am the princess here?” He heard a deep chuckle as he was thrown onto a king-size bed. JB crawled on top of him and slid his hand under Jinyoung’s tight white t-shirt.

  
“Of course, that’s given.” He moved his hand up and pulled Jinyoung’s shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He looked at Jinyoung’s naked torso and licked his lips.

“Your body moves too seductive and curvy for you to be a prince. You are my prefect princess” He whispered as he lowered himself down and started to trail light kisses from his belly button up to his chest, collarbones, shoulders, neck, jaw and cheeks until he met his lips. Jinyoung was blushing hard and he felt shiver running through his body from each word or touch which came from JB.

  
He was not used to have one-night stands but with JB he just couldn’t help himself and give himself to JB with all the risk it carried along. When they pulled apart, he started to unbutton JB’s shirt while licking his lips as the slightly tanned smooth-looking skin on his chest was shown. He let it slid down his shoulders and threw it away. Now, that they were both in the same half-naked state, he took a very good look on JB and his body. He nearly moaned at it again. The lame light from outside lit up half of JB’s face lightly a he could see slowly forming abs on his belly and chest.

  
Jinyoung slowly ran his fingers over them and noticed he pause in breathing JB got as a reaction. He continued to go down with his hands until they stopped at the edge of his pants. He knew that JB is watching him all the time, curious about, what he will do next. Jinyoung looked into his eyes and took of JB’s pants, followed by his own jeans. He rubbed their lips together softly but when JB made an attempt to connect their lips fully, he pulled away with a slightly teasing smile.  
He heard low growl and yelped as JB grabbed his thigh and pulled him to him roughly.

  
“I like to play but you are not playing fair, Jinyoungie.” JB’s voice was husky and threatening and Jinyoung felt himself nearly cumming just by the way he heard his name being said.

  
“S-So?”

  
“So you should be punished.” JB smirked and pressed his crotch to Jinyoung’s. If he wanted to say something in response, he got no chance because the only sound coming out of his throat was a long moan that sounded like a music to JB’s ears. Jinyoung felt like he stopped breathing for a second when his hot skin came into contact with JB’s. Their bulges were rubbing against each other through the thin layers of boxers which only intensified the friction.

  
But, soon, it stopped being enough. Jinyoung wanted to be touched by JB, he wanted to be kissed by him in more places than just his lips and neck, and he wanted to feel him inside. Without any warning, he slid his hand into JB’s underwear and took his erection in his palm. He heard JB gasp and could only smile in satisfaction.

  
“I never play fair.” He whispered to JB’s ear and bit his earlobe. After that, something in JB snapped at that time. Sure, if he doesn’t want to play nice, they don’t have to. He felt that this sexy vixen in the form of Jinyoung was more than feisty and JB was more than willing to explore everything about him. But right now, he had more important things to take care about. He didn’t waste any more of their precious time. He quickly took off both of their boxers and spread Jinyoung’s legs even more.

  
He took out a bottle of lube from the drawer next to his bed and put some on his hand. He wanted to treat Jinyoung gently and but still show him who is the big boss here. He lowered himself and pressed one finger against Jinyoung’s little tight hole, not pushing it in fully.  
This time, it was Jinyoung’s turn to gasp.

  
“Relax, princess.” JB whispered and to help Jinyoung, his lips started to pay attention to Jinyoung’s little/not so little problem.

  
At first, he just planted soft kisses all over its length and then licked his head. When he felt the other relaxing around his finger, he added another one. He took Jinyoung’s erection into his mouth while his fingers still worked at scissoring him. He started bobbing his head up and down as the third finger made his way inside Jinyoung and JB moaned in his head at that tight feeling and the imagination of his cock being in that tight heat.

  
When he was sure, Jinyoung is prepared, he pulled out his fingers and nearly chuckled as he heard the cute whine coming out from Jinyoung.

  
“Patience, princess.” But he didn’t want to wait too long himself. He took the lube, put some on his cock and aligned himself in front of Jinyoung’s plump ass. As he pushed himself inside of him, he made sure to watch every inch of Jinyoung’s face to show him signs of any bigger pain than was necessary so he could stop and wait for him to relax.  
When he was fully in, he sighed in pleasure and started to ghost his lips over Jinyoung’s to distract him and make him to relax sooner. After he heard silent “move” from Jinyoung’s lips, he wasted no more time, pulled out slowly until only the tip of his penis was in the other male until slamming powerfully but gently back into him. He repeated that few times with different angles to find that special spot to make Jinyoung screaming.

  
“Oh my-JB!” JB smirked in satisfaction as he continued to hit that spot over and over again. He wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s cock as he started to pump it at the same rhythm as he trusted. Their moans were echoing through the bedroom, Jinyoung’s body shivered with pleasure and there were little drops of sweat forming on his forehead.  
JB quickened his pace and threw his head back as he felt tightening feeling in his abdomen and few thrusts later he came into Jinyoung whose walls clenched around him and he felt Jinyoung’s cock twitch and shot his white seed all over his abdomen.

  
They both stayed like that for few seconds before they came down from their high, JB pulled out and laid next to Jinyoung.

  
“I guess the drink will wait, hm?” Jinyoung chuckled tiredly and nodded.

  
“Definitely. “ He put his head on JB’s shoulder and closed his eyes as JB put his arm around his shoulders. They didn’t talk at all. Jinyoung just listened to JB’s heartbeat and smiled a little. It wasn’t such a bad idea to go to the club that night.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Two days later, Jinyoung was standing at his new workplace with huge smile on his face. He was nervous but excited at the same time. He was listening to the secretary explaining details of his work but at the same time, he couldn’t help himself but let his mind replay his night with JB.

  
After he woke up the next day, he decide to leave to get some time to prepare for his new work and rest because his bottom was sore as hell and he couldn’t even sit down in subway because of the pain. He left a note with his number and short message that they should repeat their drink sometime. Maybe it sounded crazy but he really felt something to JB even after only one night so he really hoped there would a “next time”. Even now, his heart was beating fast when he thought about him and the smile just couldn’t leave his face.

  
Now, he was supposed to do something else, though. He thanked the secretary and went to the main hall of the factory, where were thirty-four huge machine making incredible noise and heating the whole hall up as they produced plastic products from their forms.

  
Jinyoung didn’t mind. He was happy that he’s got a job now which didn’t pay that much but it was enough for him and Hakyeon to pay the rent for their small apartment and eat good food. For now, it was the best he could wish.

  
After an hour or so, he was standing by a machine with an old lady who was explaining his today work to him and reminding him all the rules, including no music until four p.m. until all people from higher positions went home. Jinyoung nodded and he was very thankful that she stayed with him there the whole time, explaining how to work with the terminal, what to control and who to call if anything went wrong.

  
She herself was very friendly and even called one of those guys who will deliver you anything you need for your work (Jinyoung forgot the name right after they told it to him) and ordered them to bring him some more gloves and papers for boxes where he was putting all the products when they were done. He heard one of “those guys” to bring the papers behind him and he didn’t care about them that much yet but then he froze when the old lady called out his name.

  
“Oh, JB. Thank you a lot. You are really a sweetheart.”

  
JB?

Like…that JB?!

  
Before Jinyoung even turned around, he just heard husky voice saying: “You’re welcome” and when he actually turned around he saw one of the most dazzling smiles ever. He smiled shyly in return and JB just nodded at him and left without any further interest.

  
Jinyoung was confused. Didn’t he remember him? Or sis he just pretend because of the old lady? She kind of seemed like the type that knows everything about everyone so that would be no surprise. But Jinyoung was disappointed anyway.

  
In the end, the old lady needed to leave to do her work as well and left him alone for few hours. Jinyoung didn’t mind. The work wasn’t that hard and he was humming his favourite songs in his head. From time to time, he looked around to check out the other workers. He was surprised how many women and young girls worked here.  
Then he focused on one girl who sat nearly across to him even though they were at different sides of the hall. She seemed to be around his age and was talking to the guys next to her who was responding to her as they worked together. He received a black piece of plastic from the machine, took his knife to cut something from it and then handed it to her so she could draw a white line on it, mark it with a sticker and put it in a huge box.

  
Suddenly, he noticed JB to arrive to them, greeting them and just talking to them. Even though, he seemed to talk mostly to that girl than to the boy next to her.  
Jinyoung felt jealousy building up in him. She was clearly flirting with him and that smile he was giving her wasn’t just friendly at all. He was the one sleeping with JB two night ago not her so what the hell is she thinking?

  
But then something unexpected happened.

  
JB leaned to her, and while she was blushing a little, he kissed her and then left with a wink.

  
And Jinyoung’s heart crushed into million pieces.


	2. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is too busy to correct this chapter so I am posting it now.  
> Enjoy ^^

Jinyoung sat down and sighed. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He’s been working here for nearly two weeks and he saw the same thing every other day: the girl happily laughing with JB before the shift started, JB visiting her and leaving with short peck on the lips or cheek nearly every hour (seriously, instead of the clock, Jinyoung could just use their kisses for knowing the time), whenever she was and then, the two of them leaving hand in hand to his car. Jinyoung wanted to puke. He was angry at JB and himself. He got fooled and basically fell in love with a stranger who got a girlfriend and probably just wanted to experiment with some guy in the club. He still remembers the conversation the old lady who takes care of him here.

_(On his first day)_

_He wanted to cry right on the spot but he knew he couldn’t. Only when he had his break he allowed few of his tears to fall down. But only couple of them, JB wasn’t worth more of them. Jinyoung snickered at the thought._

_“Couple…” he mumbled. At that time, another person entered the resting area. He looked up and recognized Mei-Lin, a.k.a the lady who took care of him here. Jinyoung quickly wiped the tears away and smiled at her._

_“Oh, here you are.” she smiled, “I was looking for you. So, tell me, how do you like it here so far?”_

_“I think it’s very good. The work is not that hard and the people are nice.” Jinyoung tried to sound as calm as possible. Mei-Lin nodded and sat next to him on the bench._

_“You are right. The people here will try to help you. If the machine will stop working, just call our mechanic, Seungho. He is the best one and you will always find him in the back of the hall if his team is not taking care of other machine at the moment. And if you need something for your work, JB is your man. Without asking he will bring you anything you want: empty boxes, more stickers, plastic bags, papers etc. He should be at the back of the hall as well but he is the busiest here so you need to call him only via the touch screen you have on every machine or he is resting where his girlfriend works.” She giggled. Jinyoung closed his eyes and sighed. So it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks on him. JB had a girlfriend and Jinyoung was just a mistake._

_“Girlfriend?” He asked quietly. Mei-Lin didn’t seem to notice the slight tremble in his voice and continued with talking, happy that someone is listening to everything she got to say._

_“Oh yeah, she is a very nice girl and I think they look great together. They’d got together even before they started working here. Or maybe, it was shortly after they got here, I don’t remember that very well. But they are sweethearts and cute together. I guess, she could help you with work too. Maybe you will work by one machine someday. Today, I saw her on the other side of the hall. But you should be able to see her. It’s far, but there are no machines to block the view.”_

_Unfortunately, Jinyoung thought._

_(end of the flashback)_

This wasn’t the worst.

The worst thing was, that Jinyoung couldn’t hate her. He was really working with her one day, as Mei-Lin said, and she was the nicest person he’s ever met. She asked him about lots of thing, gave him tips for their work and was willing to help him with anything. Jinyoung thought he met an angel. He even asked her about JB but she didn’t say much. Only that they met before they started working here and that they live together, which made Jinyoung sick. He and JB slept in the same apartment, where she lived with her boyfriend. He felt disgusted with himself.

When someone sat next to him, he looked up and tried to smile a little bit at her. If it would be under other circumstances, he was sure, they would be great friends.

“Hey Jiyoungie, there is a party tonight. It’s just little dinner, drinks and music in a cozy restaurant for all the people here. But the older ones are not going to attend, so it’s mostly us, younger ones. Do you want to go?” She smiled. Jinyoung groaned internally. He should be pretending that he has fun when JB is right next to him, flirting with someone else? But she said there will be drinks, right? Well…

“Sure. Why not?” He gave her a little smile. She nodded and then, JB came in. She just looked at him, stood up and smiled at Jinyoung for the last time. “See you tonight, then?” Jinyoung smiled with a nod and she walked away with slightly angry-looking JB. Could it be that something happened between them? Could it be that JB is actually not so sweet as he acts? Jinyoung frowned but in the end, this wasn’t his problem at all. Or he tried to tell himself so.

\--------------------------------

When the first romantic slow song started to play, everything became his problem. He was sitting at the bar stool, drinking one cocktail or one-shot after another, sometimes dancing to some faster songs but no matter how he danced, JB never looked his way (and Jinyoung got some pretty smooth moves, let me tell you that). There were people who noticed the seductive swaying of his hips but he was not interested. Even if he wanted to forget, there was only JB in his mind. The one night changed his heart forever. It was just a stupid one-night stand, maybe something even less, but he still felt something towards that blond bastard.

He lost the count of his drinks at number nine and right now, he felt like he could do anything. He was a little dizzy and he didn’t really think over his action but that was something that came with a drunken person. So he stood up and with his wobbly walk, he walked to JB and his girlfriend, interrupted their calm conversation with a loud yell and pointed an accusing finger on him.

“You! You are a bad person.” He shouted with big frown on his face. JB didn’t react as shocked as Jinyoung expected though. He just raised his eyebrow on him, leaned back in his chair, not impressed at all.

“Really? How comes?” The bored tone in his voice irritated Jinyoung. Maybe he was used to it. Maybe he has been sleeping around with other people for a long time already so this happened on a daily basis. Jinyoung looked shortly to JB’s girlfriend who just looked totally confused and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

“How dare you to sleep with me when you’ve got a girlfriend?! You are disgusting!” Jinyoung was shouting but the effect of it wasn’t that big due to the loud music.

“And, do you know what the worst part of it is?” His anger immediately turned into sorrow and he felt his heart clenching. The room started spinning but he ignored it because he needed to tell this to him. It took him a while before he continued.

“…I think I love you, you idiot.” Jinyoung didn’t know if the music suddenly got silent or it was just his feeling when everything got black and he let his body to hit the floor.

\-------------------

The following morning was filled with pain and dizziness.

The moment Jinyoung opened his eyes, the pain started. His first instinct was to sit up but he dismissed that immediately. It took him some time before he got the courage to open his eyes, only to regret that and close them again. He took a deep breath before he tried again. Even though, it was probably still early in the morning and he just woke up, his brain worked faster than he thought. This ceiling wasn’t his. His was plain white, this one was dark grey and had a black ornament on it. But this ceiling seemed a little familiar. Jinyoung closed his eyes, trying to remember where he had seen this ceiling. The pain in his head wasn’t getting any weaker. Gosh, too much alcohol is too much. He didn’t have this much since-

Jinyoung sat up too quickly for his liking but the realization struck him harder than the headache. This was JB’s room! He got drunk and ended in JB’s bedroom again! Fortunately, now he woke up to an empty bed and with most of his clothes on. But still, this felt like a déjà vu. He groaned and ran his hands over his faced. He needs to get out of here before JB will come back to the room. But he wondered what happened the previous night when JB got his girlfriend next to him. And of course, after accusing him of cheating in front of her, nothing would ever happen. But hey, he was hurt okay?

He got up and stretched himself to ease the pain in his upper back and arms. He still felt dizzy but he could function with it just right. When he opened the door of the room, a tasty smell invaded his nose and he smiled for himself. He went down the stairs when he heard a silent conversation. An angry one too.

“Yes. And I will say it one more time, I can’t believe you came up with this and I can’t believe I fell for that.” That was definitely JB’s voice. Especially, since the other one was a female voice.

“Oh come on. It was the best solution for everyone. If you got a problem with that, you should tell that to someone else. It’s not my fault, you know? And don’t you dare to say something else about it or you sleep on the couch for a week.” Wow, she was feisty. And it seemed to work on him because after that, it was silent.

Jinyoung carefully walked closer to the kitchen, where JB stood by the kitchen counter, pouring hot water into three different cups while his girlfriend was mixing something in the frying pan, both fully dressed. Jinyoung coughed a little bit to catch their attention.

“First, I want to apologize for yesterday. I am a horrible person. And second, good morning?” He wasn’t sure if he just didn’t make their morning worse, but at least, he could be polite even with his hoarse voice. JB wasn’t impressed (again) but the girl just smiled softly and pointed to the square table with four chairs near the window.

“Morning. Please, sit down. I think we’ve got some explanation for you so you won’t feel that bad before the breakfast even starts. But first, let’s drink some tea. It helps against the hangover.” JB didn’t say a word and helped her with the cups. They sat down and Jinyoung followed, sitting across them. He stirred the tea with spoon to cool it down a little before taking a sip from it. It was still hot but he felt that even one sip helped a little.

“It’s really helping. And it tastes good. Thank you. I just want to say sorry again- “He was stopped by JB this time. He watched him sigh, look up to him with sincere eyes and smile a little.

Oh, heavens. Help.

“Nobody is angry at you. At least not anymore. Let’s just get few things straight first, okay?” Jinyoung nodded.

“So you say, I slept with you.” Jinyoung felt ashamed but nodded.

“When? Two weeks ago?”

Nod.

“Here? In this apartment?”

Nod.

“And are you sure it was me?” Jinyoung paused at that. What was he trying to do?

“I wasn’t that wasted back then. I just had one drink. So I still remember what you look like.”

“That’s what I am not so sure of.” Jinyoung clenched his teeth. He was willing to forget about his pain and leave these two alone but JB was trying to make him look like a liar! JB’s girlfriend probably sensed that as she put her hand over Jinyoung’s carefully to calm him down and put his attention on her. Jinyoung breathed in and out before looking down and starting stirring his tea again.

“What is he trying to say is that…two weeks ago, we weren’t even in the town, Jinyoung. We went on a trip to Jeju Island. That’s why we are curious about that.” Jinyoung stopped with the motion of his hand and looked up to her with wide eyes.

“But...! I am pretty sure that it was him! It was…I remember him! I wasn’t drugged or anything!” he tried to protest. JB laughed a little and leaned forward.

“You know. There is one thing you probably don’t know and you should know. I have a brother.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“And I have two sisters. Congratulations.” JB laughed, totally relaxed now.

“But I have a twin brother.” This made Jinyoung drop his sarcasm. “And we are identical twins.” JB finished and Jinyoung didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“So you are saying that you are not a cheating bastard but innocent victim of being a twin?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and this draw a laugh from the third person sitting by the table and JB looked seriously offended.

“I wouldn’t say innocent, but you are right.” She smiled. Jinyoung looked from her to him and back to her.

“I’m sorry but… I don’t believe you.” They both sighed, like they expected that. JB looked at the clock and drank some of his coffee before saying: “Well you probably won’t believe us for another two minutes or so. Around now, the city bus comes to the station in front of our building so yeah, we have time.” Jinyoung didn’t know what he meant until he heard the main door opening.

“I am home!” Jinyoung froze.

This was JB’s voice.

“Oh. The bus came early today.” But this was JB’s voice as well. He heard steps and he was never so afraid to turn around.

“We have a visitor?”

“It’s your visitor, Jaebum.” With the name, Jinyoung turned around and started in shock at the face that he saw few seconds ago sitting across him.

“Oh my god….”

“Jinyoung?! Is this you?” JB No.2 seemed surprised but Jinyoung was definitely in shock. Normally, he would felt happy that he remembered him but now, he was completely frozen.

“Jinyoung, may I introduce you Im Jaebum, my younger twin.”

“What…how...why…oh….god.” Jinyoung felt like he has a mental disorder, seriously. JB No.2 looked around the people in the room and raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever happened. I am 99% sure it’s not my fault.” He defended himself.

“So that you didn’t tell Jinyoung that you have a straight twin brother isn’t your fault? Because Jinyoung started working with us and just acused me of being a cheating bastard thanks to you.” Hils older brother told him. JB No.2 probably got an idea what happened a widened his eyes.

“Shit! I am sorry!” He quickly put down his backpack and went closer to them. Jinyoung got up so he stood face to face with Jaebum.

“Jinyoung, I-“

SLAP.

It was dead silent in the room for few seconds.

“You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me you have a twin brother? Why didn’t you call in two weeks? Why are you so stupid? Why did I have to fall for you?” Jinyoung started hitting his chest while crying because he felt like a complete idiot. After holding his now red cheek for a while, Jaebum caught Jinyoung’s hands between his and waited for him to calm down.

“I’m sorry. I guess there wasn’t much time to talk back then so I really couldn’t tell you about my family.” Jinyoung blushed through his tears and couldn’t help but smile a little at the memory. “And I will tell you the truth, I lost the paper with your number the day after we met. But I want to have it! I want to call you for a date and ask you every day until you say yes so we can get to know each other and then make you fall for me and date me because damn, you were so hot that night but also so cute I just want to risk it with you.” There was a gagging noise in the background but Jinyoung couldn’t care less. He bit his lip and wiped his tears. He was as red as tomato and Jaebum seemed to be embarrassed by his sudden confession as well.

“It will take you a lot of courting now to get me to agree to a date, you know?” He smiled and Jaebum nodded happily. Jinyoung turned to the other side.

“But now I want an explanation why you are both called JB. Mei-Lin got me so confused that I couldn’t help but to think you two are the same person.” Jaebum’s brother laughed.

“Mei-Lin? She calls us both JB because she can’t tell us apart either. But I originally work there as an electrician while Jaebum is an operator. But he had vacation these two weeks because of his final exams at university so I did his work. There is not enough of operators and the factory needs more of four operators than four electricians.” JB explained.

“But your name isn’t Jaebum, right?”

“Yepp. I am Jaebyun. But mostly people call me JB. And I am older by an hour.” JB said proudly.

“Fifty-two minutes.” Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“Still your hyung.” His brother snickered. Jinyoung shook his head. He felt like this is just a bad dream. He looked to JB’s girlfriend.

“You don’t have troubles with recognizing them?” She giggled and shook his head.

“I met Jaebum after I started dating JB. They usually don’t have the same hairstyles. Only now, they both got blond and this style. But if you are afraid of accusing Jaebyun of cheating again…” she stretched her hand to her boyfriend, lifting his bangs up. “…Jaebyun got two moles above his left eye. Jaebum got only one.” She smiled and put Jaebyun’s bangs back in place.

Jinyoung blinked few times before looking back to Jaebum.

“I am still not sure if it’s safe to date you.” Jinyoung pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Jaebum smiled and sneaked his hand around Jinyoung’s waist, which made Jinyoung blush.

“If you are really working in the same factory as us, there is no way to escape.” he whispered and Jinyoung hated how he couldn’t look away from these warm eyes.

“Get a room you two.”

“Way to ruin a moment, hyung.”

\--------------------------------------------

_Long time ago, there was a mighty kingdom with Prince Jaebum. He was a very nice prince, handsome one on top of that and the people liked him. When he was eighteen, his father invited another prince to his kingdom for a visit._

“Plince Jinyoung?”

_Yes, prince Jinyoung. They met as two princes who were supposed to be friends when they become kings. But there is something that can’t be planned. Do you know, what is it?_

“Love…?”

_That’s right. They fell in love. But they needed to keep it in secret. They weren’t supposed to be in love. But they were._

“Were they kisshing? Like you and Appa?”

_Of course, they were. But nobody could see them. When prince Jinyoung had to leave the country, they still kept in contact through letters._

“And pigeons?”

“You know, BamBam. If you will keep interrupting me, you will never hear the story’s end”

“Solly.”

“It’s ‘sorry’ sunshine. But we will work on that later. And yes, there were pigeons.”

_Suddenly, one day instead of a pigeon, a messenger came with a letter from Prince Jaebum. It wasn’t just a letter. It was an invitation for the crown prince wedding. The prince was going to marry a beautiful princess from a faraway land. Prince Jinyoung was very sad. But he couldn’t reject the invitation so he went to the wedding. He watched with sad eyes how the love of his life married someone else._

_But then…_

_…he felt soft tap on his shoulder and when he turned to his left, he saw the Crown Prince smiling at him, which was impossible, the prince was supposed to be standing at the altar, not next to him, secretly holding his hand. Prince Jaebum made a little gesture that meant not to talk and wait for explanation later. Jinyoung nodded and turned his attention back to Prince Jaebum No.2. When the ceremony was over and everybody was celebrating, Jinyoung sat down with the prince in their garden to talk._

_“I didn’t tell you everything about me. I am the Prince, but not the Crown Prince because that’s my brother Jaebyun, who just got married. I am slightly younger, so I am….just a prince.”_

_Hearing the word “just” has never made him happier._

_“I love you even if you are just a prince.”_

“And they kissheeeed!” BamBam squealed and Jinyoung rolled his eyes with little smile on his lips.

“Yes, they kissed. And they lived happily ever after.” His little son was just too cute.

“So the plince didn’t know, there are two plinces?”

“No, he didn’t. No one told him.” “

It would be funny if the same happened to you and Appa.” BamBam giggled and slid down from Jinyoung’s lap, who just smiled nervously and nodded.

“Yes, it would. Now, come on. We need to wash your hands. Your aunt and uncle Jaebyun will be here soon with your cousins and the dinner will start.” BamBam nodded like the good kid he was and went to the bathroom. Jinyoung was looking after him when he heard a little snicker and turned to the kitchen to see his husband leaning on the door frame.

“So _Prince Jinyoung_ , would you like to explain to me, how comes, that our first meeting is now nearly a bed-time story for our son?”

“Let me tell you, _Prince Jaebum_ that is NOT our first meeting. Our first meeting doesn’t have that much of conversation, does it?” Jinyoung smirked back at walked up to him. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and kissed him softly.

“I will give you that one, _Princess Jinyoung._ ” Jinyoung’s protests died in the next kiss which took all the words away from him. If it wasn’t for the doorbell and BamBam’s loud “Yugyeommie and Youngjae hyung a’e hele!” , he wouldn’t leave his husband’s lips. He sighed while untangling himself from Jaebum’s arms and walked to the main hall which was already a big mess with four new people in and BamBam squeaking for his cousins to play with him and for his uncle to show him another cool dance moves after dinner because “appa doesn’t want to anymore and he just saw a really cool dance video” while demanding the cake he likes from his aunt with his aegyo.

This life was a mess. But Jinyoung loved every minute of it.


End file.
